Alluchaa
Description Hi, Here are a few videos of my kids doing different fun things at home and at school - Recitation competitions, Story telling, Fancy Dress Competitions, Skits in English, Solo performances. Some might be just plain silly things they do around the house! It's great for a kid's confidence to be able to get on stage and do something that is both entertaining and challenging for them! But parents are often stuck for ideas and wonder what they can get a 'little kid' to do! A LOT I would say : ) Feel free to take ideas from my videos, tweak them and have fun with your kids performing them too! I will post more in the days to come. A big thank you to all my subscribers! : ) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhbkjY9bvhg 0:36 Fancy Dress for kindergarteners - Madam Cama, The Freedom Fighter 5.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSdHKsEFEkY 3:14 Kid does Funny Day's Forecast 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXyopbtdj30 0:33 COP reads MIRANDA RIGHTS - Police Officer 7.3M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SanjcZby6r8 1:23 Flight Attendant - Air Hostess - Fancy Dress for kids 13K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbHOcrFqN5Y 1:57 Little Girl as Geisha - Fancy Dress Competition / Halloween 27K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH09l0M3AoU 3:34 School Kid does Stand Up Comedy 170 views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk90BIvDvCs 3:10 Caillou English Song about pet acted out - Kid Songs 3.7K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrBYjOGRs1c 2:03 Alibaba & 40 Theives of Arabian Nights enacted for Fancy Dress 5.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2DvbUYDKvg 2:09 Maya Angelou - I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings - Recitation Competition 9.6K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7HJlfNEfXQ 0:49 Emily Dickinson - Hope is the thing with feathers - Recitation Competition 4.2K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQz8f3l382Q 3:41 The Elephant Song by Eric Herman - Bro & Sis perform 4.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9DBcEUnAe0 3:13 Story Time with Winnie The Pooh by Bro & Sis 528 views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeenbOaW76Q 1:11 Our Pet Tortoise Loves Tomatoes ! 570 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlM-R6OAl30 5:20 Bumbling Doctors & Patient in OR - Kids Comedy 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnHuCQbsors 0:47 Pigeon & Baby Bird videos - Mom tucks in her baby! (Part 6/7) 9.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqRGqBHsFQo 0:24 Pigeon & Baby Bird videos -- 2 Weeks old now ! (Part 7/7) 1.2K views4 years ago Pigeon & Baby Bird videos -- Time to snuggle back! (Part 5/7) 472 views4 years ago Pigeon & Baby Bird videos -- Baby Squab has curious visitors ! (Part 3/7) 790 views4 years ago Pigeon & Baby Bird videos - Baby's day out! (Part 1/7) 2.2K views4 years ago Pigeon & Baby Bird videos - Squab is pretty strong ! (Part 2/7) 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LACLTg8-pvQ 0:09 Pigeon & Baby Bird videos -- Here's how fast I can fall asleep ! (Part 4/7) 651 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhoOSuIbh9g 1:01 Tagore - Where The Mind is Without Fear 27K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=424vOT3Nnyk 2:07 The Naming of Cats - T S Eliot - Poetry Recitation 2K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaqLQULZ7Qg 1:19 Storytelling for Children in One Minute! Practice Session.1 8.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hqiKjqvKgk 1:24 Storytelling for Children in One Minute! Practice Session.2 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0VUCeeWYLc 4:12 Kids Origami - How to make a Paper Frog - Paper Crafts 517 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2irKBMHIYC8 2:25 Sunflower & Sun Skit for kids - Small Play 2 or 3 Characters 18K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEODkx34mUw 2:09 Blindfolded Rubik's Cube One side!! 9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On_yak_5GF0 2:10 How to make a Paper Dog - Easy Crafts for Kids - Easy English for Kids 307 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKPAbJq7as4 2:51 How to make a Paper Duck - Easy crafts for kids - English for Kids 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cqBrNyxdlY 1:27 English Poetry Recitation for Kids - A tiger in the Zoo by Leslie Norris 5.2K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RREBEORVwIU 1:45 Speaking Skills for Kids ~ 2 Mins ~Topic Kites ~ Ready Script! 870 views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tX18DNC74w 1:33 Storytelling for Children in 1 Minute. Practice Session.3 3.8K views2 years ago CC Category:Alluchaa Category:YouTube